freddy_fazbears_pizzzafandomcom-20200213-history
The Office
The Office (also known as the Security Guard's Office) is a location in the game. It is the central location where the player will be for the entirety of the game. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Sitting against the wall in front of the player rests a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, and a speaker. On top of one of the monitoring screens sits a pink cupcake. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on stage, on top of which says "Celebrate!" In large letters. In front of the speaker is a spider web. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture is a picture of Bonnie popping out of a white and red box; the drawing diagonal to it is one of a child getting a present from Chica, along with a cluster of smiley faces; the picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons; and the picture diagonal to it is an eyeless Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings are mostly obscured; the one on the left is a bust of a smiling face, possibly Bonnie's, and the one on the right is two kids around a birthday cake, with what could be Chica and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large colored text on top that seems to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" but the "N" of "FUN" is obscured. On the side walls are windows on each side, which let you see out from the office, as well as two doors, which stay open, and can only be closed once the player pushes the corresponding button. Outside the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant, and contain some electrical things, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest the player are two panels, one on each side, both of which having two buttons mounted upon them. The top button closes and opens the doors, which protect the player from intruding animatronics, and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the player to see directly outside the office. The more lights and doors you have on, the more power you use. The floor seems to be black and white tiled, as well as a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. Trivia * Touching Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will play a noisemaker sound. * There is a cupcake with eyes at the right side of the room. Strangely, this is the same cupcake that Chica holds whilst on the Show Stage. * There's sometimes very faint circus-like music playing. Why it plays is currently unknown. * It is rumored that the cupcake is a camera as when an animatron is attacking, one or more of the screens in the back will turn on, revealing a view from behind. * Some items in the office, such as the light and the fan, seem to be the passive power users (the first green bar) that are always draining power. These cannot be turned off unless the power goes out. Gallery Office_Normal.png|The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity.